Beautifully Sadistic
by PotterPerfect 07
Summary: ."Bellatrix smiled slightly at that thought. She wanted to watch it die faster. She wanted to prove to it that perfect wasn't better- perfect killed." A short ficlet I created while wondering if Bellatrix would have played with dolls when she was younger


**A/N: **Just a little ficlet I came up with of one night while wondering if Bellatrix would have played with dolls when she was younger. I was watching TV while I wrote this, so if there are any mistakes, that's probably why, hehe...sorry. Feel free to give any constructive criticism. :) Anyway, ENJOY!!!

**Disclaimer:**OMG, for the last time, IM NOT JKR!

* * *

**Beautifully Sadistic**

Bellatrix stared into the corner of her room with a look of disgust written clearly on her face. Perched on the edge of her bed, sitting stock still, she continued to stare at the doll that was seated in a white wicker chair. Its porcelain skin was flawless- just the right pinkish hue. Its dress, also pink, was devoid of a single stain, the white lace frills around the cuffs and collar were so clean and neat. Its straight blonde hair was curled into large ringlets witout a single strand of hair out of place. Its black mary-jane shoes were shiny; there wasn't one scuff mark on either of them.

In short, the doll was perfect. And Bellatrix hated it.

In her eyes, it was choking. Suffocating in the perfect-ness of its little world. Its lace collar was constricting it, asphyxiating it, and it was drowning in horrid happines. The little smile that curled its plump lips would surely soon fade; and slowly, before it could ever realize what was happening, it would die.

Bellatrix smiled slightly at that thought. She wanted to watch it die faster. She wanted to prove to it that perfect wasn't better- perfect killed.

Deciding that something needed to be done, Bellatrix slid off of her bed and strode across the room. The doll _was_ hers, she thought as she reached out and gathered it into her arms (in much the same manner that she had recently become accustomed to seeing her mother carry her baby sister), and carried it back to her bed, so she obviously had the right to do with it what she pleased.

Bellatrix sat back down on her bed and held the doll up by its hair. She inspected it for several minutes before laying it back down on the black and green bedspread. Dragging her pointer finger across its rosy cheeks she smirked. She raised her finger and brought it down so hard that she poked a hole through its eye.

The jagged pieces of porcelain lining the inside of the punctured eye cut Bellatrix's finger as she drew it out of the hole. She didn't flinch as the blood began to pour out of the cut, creating a pool of crimson on the dolls face. She merely stared at it with mild fascination and excitement. Using the pointer finger on her non-bleeding hand, Bellatrix smeared the blood all over the dolls cheeks, and rubbed it into its hair; which she then pulled and tugged at, tying it in knots and messing up its immaculate ringlets.

When she had finished her ministrations on its head, Bellatrix started for its body. She tore its beautifully crafted dress apart at the seams, and removed its right shoe, throwing it across the room. Her finger was still bleeding so she held it against the dolls white frilly sock and watched as the blood soaked through the fabric. When the blood flow ceased, she loosened her grip on the doll and watched as it cascaded to the floor. She raised her foot and stomped down forcefully on its body, snapping its tiny leg in half at the knee.

She had just bent down to admire her masterpeice when suddenly, there came a knock on her bedroom door, causing Bellatrix to jump abruptly to her feet. Before she could make any movements towards the door, it was flung open, revealing her mother standing in the doorway. Druella Black made to open her mouth, but before she could get any words out, Bellatrix picked up her doll and held it up for her mother to see.

"Look, mummy, I've made her pretty."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I hope you all liked it. And whether you did or didn't please review anyway, it would make me super happy. :P If you are a writer, then you know how it feels when you check your inbox and there is a message from FF . net saying you've received a review. Thanks again for reading.

~AT


End file.
